


Two nerds who love two assholes

by LovelyPrincessMalady



Category: My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPrincessMalady/pseuds/LovelyPrincessMalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity and Isaac, Best friends, Partners in Crime, are fans of My Chemical Romance, takes place in 2005, Atlanta, Georgia. They go to a concert and meet their  favorite band and see them. Not only will they meet both their crushes but also, maybe have a chance at romance with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two nerds who love two assholes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MCR as they are real people with real lives and such.

‘Isaac! Get your ass over here right now, or else I’m going to burn all of your fucking hats and make you watch.’ Trinity screeched to her best friend Isaac Schaeffer as he paced around the concession stand, sweating bullets, though it was fucking freezing in the Amphitheater in Atlanta, Georgia. Isaac quickly turned his head towards his companion so fast, its a surprise he didn't get whiplash. Trinity raised her eyebrow at Isaac as if daring him to defy her. Isaac hurried over to her side and smiled sheepishly at her, his eyes slightly pleading she doesn’t go through with her threat.

Trinity rolled her eyes and took out her phone to text her brother that they had made it and were about to head in. The concert was starting in a few minutes and if they didn't hurry, their spots would be taken. Isaac had begged and pleaded his best friend Trinity take him to see his true love the bass player Frank Iero, while Trinity came for the music and the lead singer, Gerard Way. Said female had waited a very long time and had argued and threatened her way to get backstage passes and front row for the band and it was by pure miracle, and probably fear, that the ticket people had given her an extra pass and ticket. Obviously she decided to flaunt it around people, but they all knew she would give it to her best friend, Isaac Schaeffer. If you hadn’t already figured it out, the band that Trinity had forced her way to see was My Chemical Romance. Isaac adored Frank Iero and thought he was a downright god, he was gorgeous, smart, witty, and awesome at playing bass and so, he was labeled a god by Isaac. 

‘Oh my god Trinity I can’t believe I'm going to see Frank Iero in concert! Im so flipping excited!’ Isaac squealed as his best friend led him inside the giant area where the concert was to take place. It was packed, like holy shit, this is like a god damn carnival, except instead of being outside it was inside and no rides only sweaty fuckers squealing like Gerard Way and Frank Iero just started making out. Though that would excuse them, the two band members were not in sight, not yet at least. Sue me, asshole, that was the only thing I could think of that could excuse these idiots.

‘Yes, jesus christ, Isaac, yes. You are going to see your true love, you're going to meet him and then somehow convince him to marry you. Like what the hell, dude. Get your head out of the clouds.’ Trinity scolded and reminded, as always being the slap of realism in the fantasies of one Isaac Schaeffer. All the male did though, was stick out his tongue at her and pout. Trinity just sighed and looked around, to be completely honest, she wished the same for herself that she would somehow get the long-haired cutie to love her, but she had to face facts, as always.

The thinking and sulking didn't last long as the lights started to dim and there were screams coming from every fucking corner of the room. The pair perked up, The male screaming along with the other fans, while the female covered her ears and glared at anyone who dared look her way. The lights on the stage lit up like a fucking christmas tree, the members of the band ran on stage and the screaming, holy fuck, it doubled in volume. The screams mixed in with pleas and ecstatic love confessions, all fell on deaf ears as a certain long black haired singer grabbed the mic and greeted the crowd. Trinity joined the crowd’s screaming while with lovestruck eyes at him, while Isaac hollered for Frank. 

*3 hours of singing and 2 hoarse throats later*

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A flustered Isaac dragged a tired as hell Trinity back stage to go meet the love of their lives. The bodyguard checked their badges and once granted access, Isaac dropped Trinity and rushed to the small group of people crowding the band members, mostly crowding Gerard and Frank though. Isaac sighed then went back to Trinity who dragged herself from the floor and was resting on top of a speaker, and sat on the floor next to her.

‘Jesus Christ, I didn't know they were so popular, maybe we should've gotten food then came, maybe then we would've gotten to see them with a little more privacy.’ Isaac complained, he whined after he didn't get a response and pouted, when he still did not get an answer, he nudged her and whined louder. Trinity groaned and lightly tapped Isaac’s head to tell him she at least acknowledged his complaining. Her male counterpart preened and then deflated after looking at the many fangirls crowding her crush. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of waiting and the crowd continuing to flutter around the members, the pair got up and headed towards the exit, Isaac a little more awake and leaving his friend in the dust but before Trinity could take another step to attempt to catch up, she bumped into someone, she apologized, looking up at the person she bumped into and froze. Isaac stopped once he realized that his best friend wasn't following, he turned to call her out, but instead was met with a frozen best friend and one back of Mikey fucking Way. Isaac gasped and stood still as he watched the tall male wave his best friend off. 

‘No problem, miss.’ The youngest Way brother excused her, all the girl did in return was stutter and blush. Mikey then realized that she was a fan and laughed lightly, which caught the attention of a certain long haired sibling. 

‘Oh. hehe. Well thats a first, a fan actually recognized me instead of taking me for a fan as well.’ Mikey joked, Trinity snapped out of her daze and snickered at his lame joke. 

‘A first? Dude, you're Mikey Way, you're the one who basically made the band.’ Trinity responded with a small smile while Mikey covered his mouth to hide his smile. Isaac gasped and ran to his best friend.

‘Trin! What the hell, how did you make a Way sibling laugh?’ Isaac tried to play off cool as he slung an arm around his friend, who rolled her eyes and pinched his arm. Isaac yelped in pain and stuck out his tongue to her. Mikey watched in amusement at the interaction, the girl and the boy were really amusing and are probably dating, since they seem really close. Mikey noticed a figure behind them and grinned at them.

‘Havin fun, Mikey?’ A smooth and husky voice interrupted Isaac and Trinity who were glaring at each other. Isaac stiffened and looked at the figure and promptly fell on his ass, or would've if it weren't for his best friend’s quick reflexes. His face flushed in embarrassment as his counterpart slapped his cheeks lightly to get him to focus on her.

Said counterpart was more worried about her dumb ass friend than the stranger in front of them, she didn't notice the slight glare the stranger was giving her best friend.  
‘Isaac! Isaac, jesus christ, you were fine on the way here and now you're burning up, you asshole. I told you not to fucking drink that beer. We both know you're a shitty drunk.’ Trinity rambled as Isaac continued to get redder by the second as the stranger’s glare turned into a shit-eating grin. Finally Isaac decided to stop the madness and so he whacked his friend’s cheek playfully. 

She in turned gasped and dropped him.

‘God damn it, dude! Not fucking cool.’ She hissed, holding her cheek like it was burned. Isaac grinned at the her and nudged his head forward, Trinity raised her eyebrow and turned to the direction he was implying and stilled.

There stood fucking Gerard fucking Way, he was staring at her with a cheshire grin, his hazelnut eyes crinkled in amusement. Trinity was once again, a stuttering mess, as she tried to think of what to say. God damn it, so much easier with his brother. she thought helplessly.

‘Thats not new, people freezing up once they see me.’ Gerard said condescendingly, his grin only growing larger as Trinity’s face burned. Isaac cackled, breaking his best friend from her trance, the next second, Isaac was up and in a headlock.

‘Holy shit! Im sorry Trin! Im fucking sorry!’ Isaac yelped playfully in the not really that tight headlock. Trinity glared at her best friend and yet let him go. He groaned and flipped her off, even though half of their favorite band was right in front of them. ‘Thats so fucking attractive, girl, Its a fucking wonder how you're still single.’

Just as Trinity was about to put him in another headlock, a whistle was heard. It was the bodyguards announcing that the backstage pass people were to exit since it was almost past 1 in the morning. Isaac groaned and took a glance to the band members who were speaking with their eyes. Figures they wouldn't care, they're part of My Chemical Romance, they're famous, why would they care. Just as he turned to leave, he saw his soul sister, and partner in crime stalk towards the bodyguards with a cold look in her eyes. Isaac gulped and ran over to stop her from killing them, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to glare at the intruder, his mouth going dry at the sight of his one true love. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank Iero was standing with a kind smile gracing his beautiful face, Isaac opened his mouth and attempted words that were on the tip of his tongue but they died quickly, when he heard a grunt of pain. He jolted back to see a guard on the floor and another restraining his partner in crime who was pretty lax for a girl who just took out a guy twice her size. She noticed Isaac’s eyes on her and motioned him to help her, Isaac flinched and shook his head and pointed to Frank who still had his hand on his shoulder, his friend in turned waved to Iero casually before flipping Isaac off and struggling against the guard who was dragging her to the exit’s grip. 

Isaac knew that she wasn't actually struggling, but she would not let him live this down if he didn't help her. Fuck he better get some serious brownie points for what he was about to do. He looked to Frank who looked back curiously, Isaac mouthed a ‘sorry’, but before Frank could ask why, Isaac kicked him…in the groin. He let out a groan of pain that alerted the bodyguard, the unknown male looked to his employer to see him holding his crotch in pain. The bodyguard dropped the girl and ran over to push Isaac away, Isaac prepared for the slam that never came. He opened his eyes to see Trinity, who so owes him a new hat, on top of the bodyguard with a foot on his back and her other foot on the floor, holding him down without actually initiating touch with her hands.

She smirked at Isaac, who blushed red embarrassed. She knocked out the second bodyguard and jump in front of Isaac, smiling happily, Isaac glared at her with the blush threatening to overtake his face. A cough behind them snapped them out of their staring contest. They turned to look, Isaac turning around fully and Trinity just tilting her head to the side to see past him. Frank was still on the floor but no longer holding his crotch, Mikey and Ray Toro (Isaac internally screamed) and Gerard laughing his ass off.

‘Is that how you greet people?’ Frank teased with a wink at Isaac who burned up once again, while Trinity nudged him and smirked, Isaac mentally noted to whack her with a pillow when they got back to the hotel. Isaac quickly apologized to Frank and helped him up, apologizing over and over again, Trinity smirked at the pair and turned to grab their bags of merchandise they bought. Gerard was staring at her but she didn't notice as she took out her phone and texted someone something. She rolled her eyes at the reply she got and put her device away.

‘Isaac, your brother stole my bro’s phone and he’s texting my phone nonstop to annoy me so I can annoy you, We should get back before My bro kills yours.’ She repeated as her brother complained. She headed towards Isaac who was whining something she didn't bother to listen to. Isaac whimpered and turned to follow his best friend, when a tap on the shoulder stopped him, he turned to Frank who was grinning and holding out a piece of paper with something scribbled on there. Isaac took it slowly, afraid of what it was, hoping but not expecting much. He took a peek and widened his eyes, he looked at Frank as if he was a god, which he was, and smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt. All Frank did was wink. 

Isaac nodded and went to follow his friend who was making her proper goodbyes, always the polite and gentle when it comes to people who could hurt her reputation, and sometimes just because she had a soft spot for them. Her male counterpart rolled his eyes, walking to her to stop the madness. 

Trinity herself was saying goodbyes to Ray and apologizing for not talking to him much, she joked with Mikey who had gone back to his somewhat bored gaze that she didn't take offense to. She said goodbye and tried to turn around to leave and try and avoid the other Way sibling. She was stopped by a arm wrapped around her waist and brought back into the back of a certain singer, She blushed and almost squealed but kept her calm and collected look with much difficulty.  
‘Make sure to come back to see us, cutie.’ He whispered lowly, his voice a little huskily, smirking. Trinity immediately blushed and lost all composure as she practically melted in his arms, and lost her tenseness. A call from their front snapped said girl out of her trance and looked at Isaac who was taking a picture and smiling evilly, Trinity squeaked and rushed out of Gerard arms, who huffed at the sudden emptiness, and tackled her soon-to-be dead best friend. Isaac swerved out of her reach and yelled ‘SWERVE’ and cackled as his friend growled and blushed. ‘I swear to everything unholy and your and I’s internet history that if you don’t delete that I am going to burn your posters and hats and make you watch.’ She threatened while Isaac stiffened and groaned.

‘Why do you always go for my hats!’ He complained as he gave her the phone. She smiled and yanked it out of his grasp and went to delete said photo but another hand swiped the phone from her after she put in the passcode. She was about to give the person hell when those same hazelnut eyes turned to look at her, his eyes crinkling in amusement. She melted again, blushing and hiding her face behind her hands. As she blushed and screamed internally, Gerard looked for said photo and after a minute or two he deleted it, quickly checking his phone for something and smiling. He put his back into his pocket and handed the phone back to its owner. 

‘It was great meeting you two, You should find us sometime, we’ll be here for a few more days.’ Frank suggested, popping up and tugging Gerard into a headlock and basically manhandling him as said victim gasped and complained, but accepted his fate. 

Isaac blushed and screamed yes before anything, Trinity regaining her composure, covered Isaac’s mouth after he blurted out the obvious answer. She smacked him upside the head and smiled sweetly at the pair. ‘As much as I love to, I cannot, I doubt Ill be able to do anything aside from the occasional coffee date with this asshole.’ She answered shyly, elbowing Isaac.

Gerard looked crestfallen for a few seconds when she said that, She gasped lightly and then fixed her mistake. ‘But! Im sure we could work something out. I mean Im free most of my nights while Im here, if thats any help.’ She suggested shyly and then added that Isaac would be with her all of those times and possibly hang out with them more since He’s not as busy during the day.

Frank perked up at the suggestion with Isaac, while Gerard did the same but with Trinity’s suggestion about the nights to come hopefully. Mikey and Ray watched the exchange with amusement as they stayed silent the whole time, not caring that they were forgotten about. Isaac blushed and looked away while Trinity smiled shyly to Gerard and plucked her phone out and called someone. Isaac groaned when he saw her take out her phone and call her jerk/nice brother. The two who were watching didn't know who she was calling were puzzled and turned to Isaac for an explanation, he just shrugged and waited for the guy to pick up and talk to his sister. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

He picked up and was apparently mad as Trinity leaned away from the phone, wincing. ‘H-hey, Bro-bro.’ “…” ‘Yes I know were late, but could you tell our sisters that Im staying with Isaac for the night?’ “…” ‘No way, I don’t feel like being torn to shreds over the phone!’ “…” ‘I swear if you do this for me, Ill buy you food, whoever you want….Please bro-bro?’ “…” ‘YES! thanks Rhett, You're the best! Bye’ She hung up and saw the pair watching her and Isaac looking relieved that she wasn't murdered through the phone. He walked to her and slung an arm around her, Trinity looked at him amused because he was still an inch or two shorter than her. ‘I take it, since you're alive and not looking like a kicked puppy that you've been granted permission?’ He teased, all she did was nod and pinched him in the side earning a yelp.

Gerard snickered, catching Trinity’s attention and winking at her, She blushed and yet smiled at him. Frank patted Isaac on the back, telling him its ok to get his ass kicked by a girl. Isaac laughed and retaliated by messing up Frank’s hair to which Frank gasped and grabbed Isaac’s hat and ran off, Isaac chasing after him with yells of threats and pleas. 

Trinity rolled her eyes and yet smiled. This turned out to be a really good night, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I changed this fic to a oneshot as my attempt at the second chapter did not suit me. I will however possibly put this as a series for different fics, but including other bands and people.


End file.
